U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,210,749 and 4,233,217 disclose a broad class of benzazepines being useful as analgesics, antihistaminics and narcotic antagonists. However, there is no specific disclosure of the compounds of Formula I. Moreover, there is no suggestion in these patents that the compounds of Formula I would be useful as alpha.sub.2 antagonists. One specific compound of Formula I, 6-chloro-3-methyl-2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-1H-3-benzazepine has been disclosed as a chemical intermediate in U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,890. There is no suggestion in this patent that the compound has any useful biological activity. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,716,639 and 3,752,892 disclose 7-chloro and 6-chloro-2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-1H-3-benzazepines as anorexigenic agents.
None of the above known art discloses the biological activities of the claimed compositions and methods.